lo dificil del amor
by Srta. Brotheska
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se separan despues de una pelea, pero como siempre va Inuyasha y le pide disculpas...pero tambien piensa declararle su amor
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: desconsolados "parte I"

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritarme como si fuera un animal?- Inuyasha la miro con una ira inmensa y tira un gruñido

-¿sabes por qué?, porque lo único que haces es criticarme, para ti, yo nunca hago nada bien. ¡Tonta!- kagome lo observo sin saber qué hacer, sus sentimientos se habían revuelto una vez más, así, que solo se marcho sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Kagome?... ¿adónde vas?- pregunto él un poco intrigado. Ella se dio vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos y le gritó –si soy tan tonta es mejor que me a mi casa y así podrás quedarte aquí, disfrutando de mi ausencia y sabes cuando vuelva le voy a decir a Koga que me quedare con él…adiós Inuyasha- se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al pozo.

En cambio Inuyasha se quedo analizando cada palabra de ella sin poder comprender aun todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-"_ se va a quedar con Koga…con ese lobo rabioso porque?_"- pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a caminar en dirección al rio. Cuando sango lo detuvo con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Eres un imbécil!-le grito ella

Inuyasha la miro sin poder entender por qué la reacción de su amiga, el iba a replicarle pero ella no lo dejo

- ¿Como puedes seguir tratando así a kagome?- ahora si no comprendía nada de lo que ella decía

-¿lastimarla?- ella lo observo unos momentos consternada "_como no podía darse cuenta de que la hiere cada vez que pelean_"-pensó. Pero cambio de opinión con respecto a su compañero cuando vio que realmente estaba preocupado por su amiga

-Sígueme- le ordeno, el obedeció y se dirigieron a la orilla del rio.


	2. Chapter 1 parte 2

Capítulo I "desconsolados"

Parte II

Llegando ya a la orilla del rio, se sentaron en una roca y hubo momentos de silencio…..

Hasta que Sango habló-Kagome me a ah contado muchas cosas que han pasado entre ustedes… bueno todas las cosas que han pasado entre ustedes- Inuyasha al oír esto se puso muy nervioso "¿_le contaba todo, y si son cosas malas? ¿ Y si son cosas privadas?"_- pensó, después sacudió la cabeza para seguir escuchando, aunque estaba tenso

-Bueno prosigo pero antes…- miro a Inuyasha con furia y lo golpeo

-ag.! ¿por que me golpeas? -¿Por qué te golpeo? Por qué haces sufrir mucho a Kagome y porque quería hacerlo ¡bruto!

Inuyasha iba a reclamar mas pero analizo la situación unos minutos (raro en el XD) "_como iba a lastimar a Kagome con palabras tan insignificantes como TONTA o FEA ¿se sentiría tan mal…en realidad?_"

-lo que pasa-empezó Sango-es que tu al decirle esas cosas ella se deprime y se siente tonta y fea pero lo peor no es eso…-tomo aire y siguió- no es que….. Antes de que le digieras esas barbaridades le dices cosas maravillosas y también cosas lindas-al terminar de decir esto se percato de que inuyasha estaba sonrojado "_Hm….ahora sabrán todos lo que le hace a Kagome cuando están solos_" se rio a lo bajo y se paro para captar la atención de todo el grupo

-saben Kagome me conto que…- tomo aire para alzar la voz-la vez en que salimos a recoger leña para prender el fogón tú la besaste-antes de continuar dio un par de risitas al ver que inuyasha no podía estar más sonrojado-dice que tu besas como los dioses-dicho esto se dirigió a inuyasha quien estaba estático no se movía ni nada….menos respiraba

Inuyasha estaba tratando de no salir corriendo "_si le dijo eso a Sango de seguro que le contó muchas otras cosas y… lo peor es que me va a dejar muy mal en frente de todos, tengo que hacer algo_" pero no se podía mover de puro nervio, así que no le quedo más que quedarse a escuchar todo.

Mientras tanto Sango se disponía a decir lo que, de seguro, dejaría a Inuyasha muy avergonzado- también…- antes de seguir comprobó que todos le ponían atención, satisfecha se dispuso a seguir – Cuando tú la tomaste en tus brazos la besaste completa incluyendo su..- -ya cállate- Bufo inuyasha abochornado iba a seguir pero se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban observando

Miroku lo miraba con cara de pervertido, sango se reía a carcajadas kirara se tapo la carita con una pata, el único que no comprendía absolutamente nada era shipo quien se dirigió hacia él y le pregunto con una curiosidad inmensa

-¿Qué le hiciste inuyasha?-la voz que empleo para preguntar dejaba al descubierto su "inocencia"

Inuyasha lo tiro al suelo y le gruño –No preguntas cosas que no debes zorrito del demonio- escupió cada palabra con gran molestia

-Hg…perro asqueroso que le hiciste-Inuyasha lo miro y le volvió a gruñir.

Después se dispuso a observar el rio para olvidarse del bochornoso día que estaba sufriendo, no quería que Shipo se enterara de lo había estado haciendo con Kagome, si lo llegaba a saber lo miraría con odio… y hasta repulsión. Pero no conto con que si se enteraría

Shipo estaba muy molesto con el -¿No le habrá estado haciendo perversiones, libidinoso?- Inuyasha se sorprendió ante la pregunta del pequeño pero actuó rápido lazando por segunda vez al zorrito

-Tonto0 solo aléjate de mi-fue lo único que pudo articular el hanyou. No podía soportar todo el monje aun lo miraba como un condenado pervertido Sango estaba riendo tanto que se retorcía, u todo lo que paso fue por culpa de ella

-Saben hagan lo que quieran yo voy a der una vuelta- se dio media vuelta y desapareció de entre los árboles. Por supuesto nadie se creyó las palabras del demonio. Sabían que iría tras Kagome.

Así que todos suspiraron


	3. Chapter 3: visita y

"visita y semi-reconsiliacion"

Al salir del pozo, Inuyasha abrió la puerta del templo y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos. Ya que el sol estaba en su completo esplendor, para ser claros era un día radiante

El Hanyou salto a la habitación de Kagome sin hacer ruido, al ver que estaba vacía, camino lentamente en dirección hacia la cama de ella con paso lento, disfrutando la esencia que prevalecía en aquel lugar, en cuanto la alcanzo, se recostó.

Adoraba ese lugar…. Olía mucho a Kagome, sobre todo donde estaba recostado. Tomo lentamente una punta de la sabana y la puso delicadamente sobre su nariz, como si lo que tenía en sus manos se tratara delo material más fino y delicado en todo el 9onces se dejó llevar por su aroma, envolviéndose en un ambiente relajado, tanto, que se quedo profundamente dormido. Pensando en Kagome, en su pelo color azabache con extraños reflejos azules, en sus ojos color chocolate que expresaban siempre alegría, bueno… casi siempre, en sus labios dulces de los cuales salían palabra de aliento, su figura bronceada que hacia desear tenerla, recorrer su cuerpo, hacia desear que fuera SUYA….

-"_ay… que sueño tan hermoso…._"-pensó.

Bueno hasta que sintió que alguien le acariciaba sub orejita… era ella.

-Ka…Kagome?- ella le miro dulcemente y le regalo una sonrisa que le hizo agua la boca.

Pausadamente se sentó en la cama, la miro por unos momentos para el ella era todo en su vida, así que, tomándola posesivamente de su cintura la recostó en su pecho.

En esta acción Kagome se sonrojo y a la vez sorprendió, por la repentina acción de Inuyasha, quien en ese momento le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre su cabello.

Inuyasha sentía tan suaves el pelo de Kagome, según el tan suave como la seda. Ella se giro lentamente y creer que realmente era Inuyasha, ser insoportable y terco, quien ahora era el que la trataba como a una princesa, se fijo bien en su rostro, había algo diferente, en esos ojos ámbares se veía claramente que estaba triste –"_¿Por qué restaría triste?_"-pensó. No estaba actuando como hace horas, había algo bastante extraño.

-Inuyasha-suspiró ella rosándole la mejilla con su mano, que, en comparación a él era pequeña.

-Perdón Kagome….-ella lo miro unos segundos "¿_de qué se disculpa_?_, ahora sí creo que está actuando extraño_"- salió de sus pensamientos para prestar más atención

-Perdón, por haberte hecho sentir mal-ahora si estaba confundida "_¿se estaba disculpando de eso?, no podía creerlo, Inuyasha maduro, o…eso creo_"

-No importa Inuyasha- después sonrió-dejemos esto para después- Inuyasha le miro sorprendido "_¿no importa?_". Él le tomo la cara para que le viera a los ojos -¿Cómo que no importa si te he….?- Justo en ese momento apareció la mama de Kagome, quien los observo con una cálida sonrisa, viendo que estaban muy abrazados.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos al verla.

-¡Inuyasha!, no sabía que estabas aquí-Inuyasha se sonrojo ante la reacción desinteresada de la mujer, no le importó que estuviera abrazado con su hija en la cama.

Rápidamente soltó a Kagome, quien tomo distancia. La Sra. Higurashi se percato de esto y para que no se avecinara una pelea, actuó rápido.

-Kagome, quiero que bajes al comedor, la cena esta lista- ella asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del dormitorio en dirección a las escaleras. Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella, cuando la mamá de Kagome lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha, quiero hablar contigo- El, la miro con intriga "_¿De que querría hablar con él? Seria por Kagome de seguro_" suspiro y pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa Sra. Higurashi?-Ella bajó la vista para que no se percatara de que estaba triste.

-Quiero que no vuelvas a lastimar el corazón de Kagome, ella, cuando regresa de una de sus peleas, trata de aparentar estar enojada, pero sabes-se decidió a mirarlo a la cara-no es así, ya que se encierra en su cuarto solo a llorar, y diciendo tú nombre entre suspiros – en esta última frase Inuyasha se sonrojo más de lo que estaba "¿_Decía su nombre entre suspiros_?_ ¿Tanto lo apreciaba? o ¿tanto lo quería?_"- pensó

-¿Me prometes que no volverás a lastimar los sentimientos de mi hija?- Inuyasha la observo por unos momentos asimilando todo.

-Lo prometo- la Sra. Higurashi se levanto y cuando se iba dirigiendo a la puerta dijo –Tu7 también baja a cenar – el asintió y bajo cabizbaja, siempre detrás de naomi. Cuando llegaron a la mesa , estaban todos sentados,

Souta al divisarlo salto de su asiento entusiasmado por la presencia del Hanyou, se le acerco y con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a saludar -¿Cómo estas amigo?-

El lo miro y sonrió forzosamente -¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo revolviéndole los cabellos

-bien…-respondió-vamos a sentarnos-

Inuyasha se sentó en frente de kagome sin mirarla

-_¿Cómo mirarla si la había hecho sufrir tanto…?_-pensó, sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento que le atormentaba y se dispuso a comer. Comió ("lentamente") y en cuento terminó, subió rápidamente al cuarto de kagome, prácticamente desapareció por las escaleras, dejando a los demás dándose miradas que exigían explicación. Lo mismo pasó con la miko, quien fue la segunda en terminar "desapareció por las escaleras" obviamente para ver que le pasaba a SU Inuyasha.

Cuando entro a su cuarto se percató que el Hanyou la estaba esperando, sentado en una orilla de la cama, el hizo señas para que se sentara, sin pensarlo dos veces ella caminó al lugar que le indicaba y se sentó.

Inuyasha se mostraba inexpresivo con la cara oscurecida, producto del flequillo que le hacía sombra. Realmente se veía espeluznante.

-¿Kagome…?-Pregunto con voz tétrica

Al preguntar se le erizaron los pelos, nunca había escuchado esa voz salir de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- preguntó con voz temblorosa

-¿Cuántas veces has llorado por mi culpa?- Kagome lo miró Sorprendida por la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y las lagrimas se acumulaban pero se aguanto-_¿Que estupidez no? Llorar cuando te preguntan las veces que has llorado por su culpa, Kagome Higurashi, eres una débil_-Se reprendió mentalmente

-Nunca – Inuyasha la miro y llevo una mano hacia su mejilla para secar una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos chocolate.

-Tonta, no mientas, si ahora mismo estás llorando – dijo él con una voz dulce y a la vez triste

La pobre no pudo soportar más y todas esas lagrimas que trataba de tener se escaparon inevitablemente, formando un llanto desconsolado.

Inuyasha la miró preocupado, así que un con rápido movimiento su brazo de forma posesiva por la cintura de la joven, apegándola bruscamente hacia su pecho.

-Se sincera Kagome no me mientas…todos los días me confías tu vida y no te atreves a contarme cosas como esta-

-Bueno…- Dijo ella secándose un poco las lagrimas –Eh llorado varias veces en consecuencia nuestras peleas – Inuyasha cuando escucho esto, la abrazo con mas fuerza, apegándola como podía a su pecho.

-¿Me perdonas por todo lo que hice?-ella lo miro unos segundos y luego se le ocurrió una pequeña venganza.

-Sí, pero antes…- el Hanyou la miro atento

-Primero quiero que te pares ahí- Dijo señalando un lugar apartado de los muebles

Inuyasha hizo caso a lo pedido y camino hacia el lugar señalado.

-Hora de la venganza-murmuró la joven

El alcanzo a escuchar el murmullo y se tenso, sabía que vendría, una lluvia de "siéntate", pero que mas da se lo merecía.

-Inuyasha…-este cerró los ojos con fuerza

-¡siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!... ¡SIENTATE!-

Terminada la pequeña venganza ella se paró de la cama, acercándose, donde ya hacía el moribundo Hanyou en el suelo. Cuando estuvo al lado, sentó, le acarició una de sus orejitas, la cual después besó, agregando también en un susurro-Ahora si estas perdonado. Inu… te quiero-.

**Sorrrrrrryyyyyyy, por el retraso pero tuve moxos problemas con el internet, bueno este capitulo parec3e que quedo mas largo…**

**Pfias, tomatazos , reclamos, cualquier cosa , ¡Bienvenida!**

**Bueno me despido, el próximo capitulo esta en progreso y tardare poquissimo en subirlo**

**bye**

**adioss**

**xau :D**


	4. NK

N.T:

Tengo quien avisar que el capitulo se va a retrasar,

Pero fue inevitable, las razones se las daré cuando el capitulo este completo, en fin se puede resumir que tendré que escribir de nuevo….

Así que espero que lo entiendan, yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así que hare el capitulo largo para compensar todo (Descuiden la historia la tengo en un cuaderno, Bueno parte…)

Sin más que decirles

Me despido

Xau


	5. Chapter 4

hola de nuevo!

sorry

::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::::::::::...::::::::::::::::

Capitulo III: "Luna nueva en casa de Kagome"

A la mañana siguiente después de "El Perdón", Kagome se levanto con una gran sonrisa, se dispuso a sacar del armario

nas sandalias.

Después de haber sacado la ropa se dirigió al baño para asearse, y recobrar energías.

Mientras se disponía a desvestirse, pensaba en lo que le había dicho su madre antes de dormir.

…..recuerdo…..

Ya se había puesto su camisón, y se estaba preparando para acostarse, cuando su mamá entro al cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

-Kagome, hija…- llamó a la Miko con voz misteriosa.

Y ella, como una niña se dejó llevar por la curiosidad -¿Qué pasa mamá?-preguntó con intriga.

-Vengo a avisarte que el abuelo y yo vamos a una reunión, y nos quedaremos en casa de mi hermana,

en cuanto a Souta el se va a quedar con un amigo por unos días – dicho esto sonrió aun mas (si es que se podía)

-Aja-dijo sin comprender-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Tú y Inuyasha se van a aquedar solos en la casa- le replico, y con esto su sonrisa se volvió picara.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo muy sonrojada -¿Pero qué cosas estas pensando?

-nada, nada, solo pensé que podrían hacer algo, salir, cenar afuera- se excusó.

-Hay…mamá-dijo suspirando resignada-Tú y tus ideas-

….fin del recuerdo…..

-"Podrían hacer algo esta noche"- recordaba una y otra vez la frase que le dijo su mamá.

-"podría pasar algo…"-pensó, sonriendo se termino de desvestir, Kagome tenía la sensación de que este iba a ser un gran día, -va a ser un día hermoso- se dijo para sí -"Después de todo han sucedido algunas cosas entre nosotros"- se animó de manera soñadora.

-se que este dia empezará- exclamó con entusiasmo.

GRAN ERROR XD.

Cuando se encaminaba a la ducha, se oyó unos cuantos ruidos en el pasillo,

junto a algunas exclamaciones de Inuyasha.

Solo pudo susurrar un "oh no…" antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara el Hanyou, cerrándola rápidamente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-fue lo único que se escucho en toda la casa-¡FUERA FUERA FUERAAAA, INUYASHAAAA, SIENTATEEEEEEEE!-.

despues solo se escucho un golpe….

-AAARRRGHH, Kagome- musito el –que te pasa- se incorporo molesto, dispuesto para gritar, pero… se quedo parado viendo embobado [pervertido XD] a la miko que estaba roja como un tomate

– kagome…- susurro antes de ruborizarse, y lanzarle una toalla-¡ AAHH KAGOME TAPATE!- le exigió histérico.

La aludida enrojeció, pero esta vez de ira

"¿Que me tape? Pero si estoy en el baño dispuesta a darme una larga ducha, el se tiene que ir y no decirme que me tape"

–INUYASHA!- dijo con furia contenida- no crees que tú te deberías ir, ya que se supone que me iba a bañar así que…-tomo aire...-¡FUERA!-

Dicho esto él se fue, y Kagome se baño "tranquilamente".

El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, hasta la cena.

Todos miraban a Inuyasha,

¿Cómo no mirarlo si lucía completamente diferente?

No tenía garras ni colmillos, su cabello era negro, sus ojos grisáceos, ¡no tenía sus orejitas!, y tambien se le notaba la tez mas bronceada.

-Inuyasha…-susurro Souta, cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa, en cuanto el aludido presto atención (de mala gana) prosiguió -Em.… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto con cierta timidez, pero a la vez con gran curiosidad.

-Que te impor…-empezó el Hanyou, pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Veras Souta, Inuyasha al ser un Hanyou, sin ofender-se dirigió a Inuyasha, quien solo gruño, se volvió a su hermano- Bueno como te decía, al ser un…ya sabes… pierde sus poderes, en su caso, pierde sus poderes en los días de luna nueva, su escencia yokai desaparece al caer la noche y vuelve cuando amanece-terminando su explicación se dispuso a seguir comiendo, aunque de vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a su amigo, ya que permanecía inmóvil en su asiento.

En el transcurso de la cena nadie habló.

Cuando todos terminaron (excepto Inuyasha), se reunieron en la entrada, para dar el aviso de la salida, ya que solo Kagome y su madre lo sabían.

-Bueno quise que nos reuniéramos aquí para…- la Sra. Higurashi hizo una pausa para mirar a su hija quien estaba bastante tensa. Suspiró .

–para comunicarles que el abuelo y yo nos iremos por unos días a casa de mi hermana y Souta- fijo su vista en el muchacho- tú te quedaras en casa de un amigo hasta nuevo aviso…-

luego se dirigió a los jóvenes que no había nombrado –Bien… a ustedes les deje comida en la despensa- tomando aire -¿Quedó claro?-

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos.

Después de eso, Souta fue a su habitación a echar ropa en una mochila, el abuelo igual, junto con su hija.

Al terminar el equipaje, se disponían a irse (el abuelo y Souta), cuando la mamá de Kagome de dio media vuelta para hablarle a su hija

– Cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo

-Mamá, no ya soy una bebé- respondió esta.

-bueno, adiós- se despidió su madre, dicho esto se fue.

Cuando ya se había ido, la miko se dirigió a Inuyasha.

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no vemos una película?- Preguntó la joven

El solo se digno a encogerse de hombros, entonces se dirigieron a la sala.

Estando ahí, Kagome se dispuso a buscar una película en la televisión, hasta que topo con la película que más le asustaba "la monja", sin embargo la dejó.

Se dirigió al sillón, donde ya estaba Inuyasha, se sentó pegada a él, lo que provocó el sonrojo de ambos.

El principio de la película fue bastante tranquilo, aunque la miko ya estaba abrasada al Hanyou. No había pasado nada interesante hasta…

-¡AAAAAHHH!- grito asustada -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-

preguntó preocupado Inuyasha.

-Pero… pero ¿No viste como decapitaron a esa mujer?- dijo histérica.

-ahh…- suspiró divertido, se acomodó de forma que quedo en frente de la chica, le tomó del rostro con sumo cuidado.

–Kagome es solo una película, además yo estoy aquí…- dijo con dulzura "- ¿Desde cuándo soy así? -" se preguntó internamente, aunque la respuesta llegó de inmediato

"-Desde que reconociste que Kagome es una persona especial para ti -" ante la conclusión que tuvo, se sonrojó de sobremanera.

Ella lo notó, así que lo interrogó - ¿Por estas tan sonrojado? -

-yo…eh…-el joven no sabía que decir "-¿Qué le puedo decir? No le puedo contar lo que estaba pensando-" ah…. Es que tengo mucho calor…es eso- entre que mintió y dijo la verdad "-Que gran mentira Inuyasha-" se dijo sarcástico.

-ok- dijo no muy convencida, se separó un poco de él.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no vamos a fuera? Es mejor que quedarnos viendo la película- propuso Inuyasha para evitar más preguntas.

Ella parpadeo varias veces antes de asimilar todo "- ¿Quiere que salgamos? -" ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír hasta que uno nuevo lo desplazó

"- Eres tonta, lo dice porque no quiere ver más la película-" con esta respuesta que salió su cabeza, entristeció.

-¿Por qué estas triste? ¿No quieres salir?- dijo un poco desilusionado.

-Eh… que…. Ah, sí quiero salir, solo que pensaba en algo- Compuso una sonrisa – pero quiero que te vistas con la ropa que te voy a pasar, sígueme – después de decir esto, se paró e insto a Inuyasha a hacer lo mismo.

Se dirigieron a una sala que él no había visto nunca, esta tenía aspecto de que no se había usado hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Kagome se acercó a un mueble donde había una caja sellada, la cogió y la llevó donde estaba su amigo.

-¿Qué hay dentro? - preguntó el Hanyou apuntando la caja que tenía la miko en sus brazos.

- dentro hay ropa – explicó la miko – mira, te voy a mostrar lo que te vas a poner –

Dejó la caja en el suelo y la abrió.

- Bien… te pondrás esta camiseta- dijo pasándole dicha prenda–también te pondrás esto… - le pasó una chaqueta.

Al final se tenía que poner una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros oscuros, una chaqueta negra, ropa interior y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Bueno… Cuando termines ve a la entrada ahí me esperas - dicho esto la joven se marcho de la habitación, para marcharse a la suya, y ahí vestirse con algo adecuado.

Ya en su cuarto, Kagome saco una falda negra, corta (bastante corta), un top rojo con un escote generoso, sandalias negras. (Sin olvidar la ropa interior).

Estando lista, la azabache bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con que Inuyasha ya estaba en la entrada, esperándola. En cuanto la divisó, sonrió embobado.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto la joven al percatarse de la expresión del Hanyou mientras la contemplaba.

-¿Eh?- dijo el aludido al salir de su ensoñación "-¿Qué le digo?- se preguntaba en su cabeza-pues la verdad idiota… arriésgate y dile la verdad- respondió una vocecita"-Es que te ves hermosa-al decir estas palabras, el joven embozó una sonrisa para apoyar más su halago.

-oh…- susurro sin comprender [Que lenta ¬¬], luego enrojeció

"-¿Me lo dice a mi?, ¿Inu me lo dice a mi…? quizás haya una oportunidad después de todo y sienta algo por mí, y esas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros no fueron simples revuelos de hormonas-" se animo mentalmente.

–Eh… gracias Inu- ella agradeció el halago aún sonrojada.

El joven se acerco lentamente hacia la chica, quien ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa tan repentina actitud.

-¿Qué…que pien-sas hacer… Inu-ya-…sha?- preguntó la joven muy nerviosa al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba a ella.

-Solo quería apreciar tu hermosura de más cerca- dijo de una forma bastante dulce-"¿Desde cuándo le digo cosas bonitas a la niña tonta?"- se increpaba –"recuerda idiota, desde que te sientes atraído por ella"- respondió su conciencia.

-oh…bueno gr-gracias-dijo un poco aturdida por la sobrecarga de sensaciones.

-Será mejor que no vayamos ya antes de que amanezca- dijo Inuyasha para que Kagome saliera de su "trance".

-Y-ya ehh está bien ya vámonos- dijo para luego salir de la casa siendo seguida por el Hanyou.

Cuando llegaron a un parque, los dos jóvenes divisaron un lugar algo apartado y estaba cerca de un riachuelo, realmente era un lugar hermoso, así que encaminaron hacia allá.

Ya sentados ahí, nadie habló, solo se dedicaban a ver el lugar y a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo al fin la miko, mientras se acurrucaba un poco contra Inuyasha.

-si…-Apoyó serenamente –Oye… bueno- dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso cuando Kagome se apegó un poco más contra el -Kagome… ¿Te gusta Koga?- preguntó un poco triste.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le interrogó extrañada.

-Es que tú dijiste que te ibas a quedar con Koga cuando volvieras- dijo con un poco de amargura.

-…- Kagome no respondió, estaba tratando de recordar el momento en que dijo tal cosa. Hasta que recordó…

… recuerdo…

–si soy tan tonta es mejor que me a mi casa y así podrás quedarte aquí, disfrutando de mi ausencia y sabes cuando vuelva le voy a decir a Koga que me quedare con él…adiós Inuyasha- se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al pozo.

…..fin del recuerdo…..

-¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a ir con él? – Inuyasha ya se estaba desesperando.

–No, no me iré con el- Dijo finalmente Kagome – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Inuyasha, un poco más animado.

-Por qué no lo amo, no me iría con alguien que no me interesara- le respondí sinceramente.

-Oh, bueno… ¿A quién amas entonces?, ya que siempre pensé que estaba enamorada de Koga– al decir lo último, fue con un poco de veneno.

-si quieres saber quien me gusta, Vas a tener que averiguar por tu cuenta – le dijo con un tono divertido. –Feh, no me importa quién te gusta- exclamo Inuyasha molesto, mientras de levantaba de su lugar y dejaba que Kagome cayera de lado.

-auuh, tonto-dijo Kagome al estrellarse contra el suelo.

-tú, tonta, que no pones las manos- le devolvió Inuyasha en tono indiferente.

Luego Kagome se paró también y con paso rápido se encaminó a su casa, seguida por Inuyasha, siempre atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la casa. Kagome corrió hacía su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella con seguro dejando a Inuyasha con la puerta en la cara.

-Kagome déjame entrar-sentenció el Hanyou con tono de advertencia.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y le gritó-¡No, tonto insensible, me dolió el golpe que me di contra el suelo!- dijo con voz molesta.

-No es mi culpa que hayas apoyado tu cuerpo contra el mío - exclamó indignado, pero después analizó las palabras

–"¿Qué rayos dije?, no no, ahora sí que Kagome se va a enfadar, pero… ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir eso? Capaz que con eso ella se va a ir con el chico del que está enamorada"-

pensó desesperado-eh…eh K-kagome, ehh, no quise decir eso, es decir no…-.-¡CALLATE!- grito Kagome con la voz quebrada–No quiero oír nada mas-

-P-pero Kagome….- Dijo el joven exasperado –No fue mi…- -¡QUE TE CALLES!- lo interrumpió nuevamente.

Luego de eso reino el total silencio, salvo uno que otros sollozos de Kagome y maldiciones de parte de Inuyasha.

-hum? ¿Ya amaneció?- dijo de repente kagome, observando el hermoso amanecer con la ventana abierta "¿La ventana esta abierta? hay no Inuyasha puede entrar" se recordó mentalmente, intentó alcanzarla para cerrarla, pero Inuyasha ya había logrado meter medio cuerpo adentro.

-Por favor Kagome, yo, en serio no quise decir eso- volvió a insistir el Hanyou.

-Oh claro, entonces querías decir "es tu culpa por siempre estar conmigo" es eso ¿no?-

dijo irónicamente.-Pues, perdón por acercarme a ti y por pasar tiempo contigo-

Le gritó a punto de romper en un desconsolado sollozo.

El joven entró completamente a la habitación, y se acercó a la miko lentamente –escucha Kagome- le susurró de manera cariñosa

-Hable sin pensar, tu sabes cómo soy-

luego rompió la distancia que quedaba entre los dos, y la envolvió en un abrazo al mismo tiempo que Kagome se quebraba a llorar.

-Es que In-nuyasha, me duele que me trates así como si yo fuera un estorbo, cómo si te molestara ¿Te molesto? – Preguntó al fin la joven sorbiéndose los mocos

.-…- se escucho una especie de ¿ronroneo? Por parte de inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… ¿Estas ronroneando?- preguntó algo divertida.

El no respondió solo siguió emitiendo esos sonidos, consiguiendo que Kagome soltara unas risitas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó al fin, de forma cariñosa a Kagome.

-¿hum? Ehh… si, si me siento mejor- respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa –ehm… Inu-.

-¿Hum?- Inuyasha le prestó atención.

-¿Puedo tocar tus orejitas?- le preguntó un poco avergonzada.

Inuyasha suspiro y se apartó un poco de la joven –Esta bien-, luego ambos se dirigieron a la cama. El Hanyou se sentó en la orilla y la miko se puso de cuclillas detrás de él.

Kagome empezó a masajear sus orejitas, logrando algunos ronroneos de parte de Inuyasha.

-"Kagome ya me perdonó"- pensó Inuyasha

–"Pero… ahora el problema es… ¿Cuál es la persona que le gusta?"-

esa incertidumbre pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza de Inuyasha.

¿De quién estará enamorada?.

...

Sorry en realidad ya me deberian dar por muerta, pero no andaba de parranda XD

lo que pasa es que no podía subir capitulo de mi otro compu —Ahora tengo un nuevo— bueno omtiendo eso sorry de nuevo y ojalá no me manden tomtazo por una megahipesuper-demora

xay


End file.
